The Other Cat
by MamaPenguin
Summary: Kyo's banished twin sister shows up to what's apparently now becoming known as Shigure's homeless shelter. Akito doesn't want her around. This can NOT be good. M just for safety.
1. The Molly

High I'm TwilightPrincess no not as in the shiny vampires, as in Zelda, I came up with this idea making cosplay outfits on a DS game and I just thought it would be fun.

I own nothing but Kyara (lion princess with a little twist)

* * *

><p>"I think the azalia bushes are coming up nicely." Yuki said as they made their way back from his secret base. "The blooms will be beautiful when they mature."<p>

"I think so too." Tohru said happily. Just then a motorcycle zoomed by them toward the house.

"Uh-oh. That can't lead to anything good. Come on." Yuki grabbed Tohru's hand and started running toward the house.

'_I wonder who that could have been?_' She thought. They were soon back to their home, the motorcycle was parked outside with the helmet and riding jacket draped across it. Yuki marched straight up to the door and slid it open.

"Oh, Yuki, Tohru, good that you could join us." Shigure said happily. When Tohru looked around Yuki's shoulder into the dining room, she thought she was looking at Kyo dressed a girl's tight black tank top, black leather pants, and black boots, with familiar red and white beads around his neck, then she saw Kyo sitting in a corner, stewing. "Tohru, I you haven't met Kyo's sister. This is Kyara." The girl's glare was somewhat familiar. Her features were slightly more pointed than Kyo's, more feminine, but her hair was the same bright orange, near the same length, and she seemed to have the same fondness of black. "Apparently, Tori-san told her I was taking in people like stray cats these days." Both Kyara and Kyo turned their glares on him. "Just a figure of speech. Anyway, I was just telling her that all of my rooms are pretty much filled."

"She can share my room." Tohru offered.

"And what makes you think I'd want to share anything with you?" Kyara finally spoke but didn't even look at poor Tohru who was naturally stuttering and apologizing for assuming.

"Don't pay her any attention, Tohru, she just likes to be difficult. Much like someone else we know." Shigure said. "Why don't you take Kyo's room, Kyara? At least until we can clear out the room we've been using for storage."

"And just where am I supposed to sleep?"

"You and Yuki can share for a couple of days, it won't kill you."

"Don't bother, I know where I'm not wanted." She stood up and started to leave. Tohru blocked the door but bowed slightly.

"Please, stay. Of course we want you here."

"_I_don't want her here." Kyo shouted from his corner. Kyara gestured to him like it made her point.

"But, Kyo, she's your sister?"

"So?"

"So, she should be welcome here. Shigure?" She ignored Kyo's foul attitude and grinned her goofy grin at Kyara.

"I'm glad to have one more beautiful young lady about."

"That's a new low for you perv, she's your cousin." Kyo steamed.

"That doesn't mean I can't think she's got a pretty face."

"Yes it does!"

"Especially when she's almost identical to Kyo." Yuki added with the smallest of grins.

"I'll get my bag. Then you can show me where to go." She moved to the door and Yuki caught her arm and stared her down.

"You will speak to miss Honda less rudely in the future."

"Says who? You? Damn rat, you wanna go?" Tohru looked with wide eyes from Kyara to her brother and back. Shigure popped up between the two.

"Please please, no, my house can't take anymore!" He begged as tears streamed down his face. Both turned away and Kyara stalked out the door, her cat's tail twitching as she went.

"Wait, she's a cat too?"

"A twin has never been born with the curse before. At least not as far as we know. Most of the family still doesn't know. It could have happened already, but most family members don't even know Kyara exists." Shigure explained.

"I'll explain more later." Yuki said, glancing at Kyo who was seething in his corner.

"Well, I'm ready to see my new room, gorgeous." She smiled at Tohru and Yuki sighed heavily. "What, it's less rude."

"Now you're just making her uncomfortable." He said. "Come on, _I'll _show you to Kyo's room."

"Oh, no you don't, she's taking _your_ room." Kyo shouted and followed after the pair. Tohru just stood there comically with her eyes wide and mouth open.


	2. Exiled

"Well, now you know why I wouldn't let her room with you."

"So she's...?"

"Kyara likes what she likes and has no particular preference. It was bound to happen, though."

"S-sorry?"

"Well, what I tried to tell you before was that most of the family doesn't know about Kyara because right after her's and Kyo's parents died, Akito had her sent away from the Sohma house, because I guess she thought that it was bad enough to have one cat around. Kyo's sensei took pity on Kyara and sent her to an all-girls martial arts school. To avoid the curse from leaking out, of course. I'm surprised more of our family hasn't resorted to same-sex romances to fill the void of what the curse takes from us, like Kyara and Haru have."

"But I don't understand, why did Akito choose to send Kyara away?" There were several crashes heard upstairs. Shigure looked up worriedly then answered Tohru's question.

"Well, Akito seems to prefer males around."

"But... did he not even consider what could happen to Kyara if he sent her away?" There were a few thumps; Shigure's eye twitched with each.

"Thinking about others isn't exactly Akito's strong point. Maybe you can teach her." Shigure said with a kind smile.

"Fine! Go sleep on the roof! I hope it rains!" Came Kyara's feminine voice upstairs. It was quiet for a moment and then Yuki slid open the door.

"In addition to cleaning out the extra room, you might ask Akito for some remodeling money."

"Why me? Why, oh why, oh why?" Shigure shrank to the floor crying silently.

"But we Kyara is taking Kyo's room. I suggested they share a room since they're siblings, and Kyo decided to sleep on the roof."

"So does that mean Aya can come share your room with you?" Shigure asked, looking hopeful. Yuki narrowed his eyes and he shrunk to the floor again.

"Are you ok, Miss Honda?" Yuki finally asked her, worry in his eyes now. "I'm sorry that we couldn't have warned you about her before she did that."

"No, no it's okay, Shigure explained... sort of..."  
>"What's to explain, exactly?" Kyara asked from the door.<p>

"Well, why nobody really knows about you. You feel like nobody wants you because Akito sent you away."

"Look, you may have a pretty face, but don't pretend you know me." She turned on her heel and walked outside.

"They have more in common than just looks." Shigure sighed.

"But why do they not get along?"

"For him, I suppose it's because she got away. For her, it's probably because he got to stay."

"So... jealousy?"

"They _are_cats after all." Yuki pointed out.

"And don't they get that they're both just jealous of the other."

"Probably not. Rational thought isn't their forte. They think with their fists mostly." Shigure leaned back and relaxed. "Say, isn't it almost time for dinner?" Tohru froze. Then freaked out.

"Oh my god! Of course it is! I'm so sorry, I'll get to it right away!" She hurried off to the kitchen.

"You enjoy that too much." Yuki scolded.

* * *

><p><strong>Super short chapter, I know. Left in sort of an awkward spot last time, yes, in case you didn't understand what Shigure was trying to say, Kyara is bi. Thought it could make things interesting. Kind of like Haru. Never know what's gonna come out of her mouth =) <strong>

**Review please, oh how I do love reviews. I forgot to mention that with the last chapter. I will love you forever and ever... please?  
><strong>


	3. First Day Jitters

**Hi, me again, super sad me with no reviews ='( BUT I WILL NOT STOP MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! As you read you'll probably feel like Jitters doesn't belong in the title because nobody seems to be all that nervous, but trust me. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"I look ridiculous. Don't see why I have to go to goddamn school anyway." Kyara complained at breakfast.<p>

"Well, you can't hang around here all day, Akito tends to drop in unexpectedly." Kyo glared at Shigure and Yuki.

"Oh yes, the chosen ones. How on earth could I forget."

"Don't be bitter, Kyara, it'll give you wrinkles." Shigure said off-handedly.

"I don't give a rat's ass about goddamn wrinkles. Or this goddamn uniform, or goddamn Akito!"

"Could you please keep your language to a bare minimum in miss Honda's presence?"

"Fuck you rat!" She picked up her bag and stormed out.

"Does she even know the way?"

"No. But who cares maybe the bitch will get lost." Kyo grumbled, picking at his rice.

"We should go catch up with her! She shouldn't be late for her first day!" Yuki followed Tohru out the door quietly while Kyo huffed.

"Roof didn't treat you well, eh, Kykyo?"

"Shut up you damn dog! AND DON'T CALL ME KYKYO!" 

* * *

><p>"Kyara, wait!" Kyara trudged on. Tohru caught up and walked by her side quietly for a few minutes before she spoke. "So, what was the martial arts school like?"<p>

"What do you care?"

"I just wanted to know a little bit about you."

"I'm the other cat, Akito doesn't want me around, nobody does, that's all there is to know." She sped up her walking and Tohru stopped. Yuki touched her shoulder lightly.

"She really isn't like the rest of us, miss Honda."

"But she hasn't really been given a chance to be." He didn't say anything but they started walking again.

When they got to school, Kyara was sitting moodily in a desk as far from anybody as possible. Kyo was as far from Kyara as possible.

"How on did Kyo get here before us?"

"He rode with me." Came a voice behind them. They turned to find Hatori standing there.

"Hello, Hatori. Here to check on Kyara?" Tohru asked cheerfully.

"And to finish filling out her papers. Excuse me, Tohru, may I speak with Yuki a moment?"

"Of course." She bowed slightly and went into the classroom. Yuki and Hatori walked a little ways away.

"How has she been so far?"

"Same old Kyara. Nobody wants her here."

"And Kyo?"

"Nothing's changed there either."

"I'd hoped they would grow out of this."

"Kyo never grows out of anything."

"He changed for Tohru." Yuki said nothing. The bell rang. "You had better get to class. I'll be by the house later." 

* * *

><p>"You need to get something straight, red. You had better not even think of cornering prince Yuki for yourself."<p>

"He's my cousin. Not interested." Kyara dodged the fan club easily and walked away calmly.'

It was lunch and she had no real place to be. People were everywhere but none that wanted anything to do with her.

"Hey, Kyara!" Called a voice across the courtyard. She looked up and saw that goofy Tohru girl waving at her and grinning that big weird grin. She sighed.

"Might as well go over there. Not like I've something better to do." She walked up to the stone table Tohru was sitting at with two other girls, a tall blond one, also in her class and a medium dark one who was kinda cute. The dark one raised an eyebrow as she sat down.

"Yet more strange Sohma electric signals. Though hers are slightly... darker." She said hesitantly.

"Nice trick, where'd you learn that?"

"Boy, she really does look like carrot-top."

"She's Kyo's twin sister."

"Don't say that ever again."

"That you're his sister?" Tohru asked, confused.

"Not you, pretty but ditzy, Blondie over there."

"Okay, I won't point out the obvious anymore like your obvious attitude like his too." Kyara growled and started to stand up but Tohru caught her hand.

"Kyara she's just teasing. Please stop, Uo, she and Kyo don't get along very well."

"Touchy, huh? So you're more like that younger kid with the two-toned hair?"

"Sometimes if I didn't know better, I'd say he was my brother, not that idiot. Where is Haru anyway?"

"They're younger so they have a different lunch." Kyara nodded.

"Don't get out much do you, Red?"

"She does seem quite ill at ease here with us." Hana added.

"You could address me directly you know." Kyara aimed at Hana.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I just didn't want to lead you along."

"Eh, that's all right psychic, I've been through worse."

"Okay, now I'm confused, lead her along?" Uo asked.

"Kyara was checking me out as she walked up to the table."

"Roll that way, do you, Red?"

"I roll whatever way I want."

"Hey, that's cool, we need more girls like you in the world. Not bi or anything, just not always looking for approval." Kyara went silent, lost in her thoughts for the rest of the lunch. They liked her. They didn't know her at all, but they liked her. 

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys!" Came a small voice right after the final bell. Kyo turned and blocked Momiji's jump just before he could hop into Tohru. "Waaahhh! Tohru, Kyo's being mean to me!"<p>

"Hello, Kyara, Hatori told me you were in town." Haru said as he caught up with the small rabbit.

"Hi, Haru." Tohru was amazed to see a real smile on Kyara's face. It was only the second she'd seen at all but the first had been slightly mocking and not very nice. This was a genuine 'happy to be here' smile. Tohru couldn't help smiling with her until she remembered poor Momiji in the floor crying.

"Hey, Momiji, want to go get some ice cream?" He looked up instantly and smiled.

"Yeah yeah!" She held out her hand.

"Come on."

"Yay!" He shouted as he jumped up and took it.

"Anyone else want to come?"

"No way, I'm getting away from that brat, I'm going home." Kyo said.

"I have to take care of the garden before the storm tonight." Yuki told her quietly.

"I think Kyara and I are just gonna chill by the river for a while. Come find us when we're done and we can exchange company and go home." Haru offered. Tohru smiled and nodded and then started toward the ice cream shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Please... review... I really REALLY want reviews. I know you're there. I can see you. Okay maybe not, but I <em>CAN<em> see that there's page activity. ...review?**


	4. Friends

**A/N: WHOOT WHOOT DOUBLE POST! Okay I noticed something weird writing this chapter, I realized Kyara was starting to sound like somebody else! Totally unintentional but cool at the same time.**

**I own nothing but my dear darling Kyara who sounds like a character already thought of but not intentionally!**

* * *

><p>"So what do you know about Kyara, Momiji?" Momiji stop licking his triple chocolate chip cone and thought about it for a bit.<p>

"Not all that much really, she was sent away when I was little and I didn't get to know her really well. I know what the grown-ups say, though."

"What's that?"

"That she's the other cat. Even more unwanted than the first. They say all the cat curses fall on twins. One is banished like the original cat for missing the banquet, and the other has to stay and be teased by the other animals. Well that's the easy explanation anyway. They say the banished cat is always hurt more than the sheltered. The banished cat still sticks out to everyone, no matter where they go, so they're still avoided, just like the other, but the banished cat has been sent away from even its family so it's even more hurt. So the other cat becomes mean and cruel, and selfish. And then they eventually die without any friends at all. At least that's what the grown-ups say, the other cat is never recorded on the family tree or in anything else so it's like they don't even exist." He started back on his cone which had begun to melt.

"Don't you feel bad for Kyara?"

"Well, kinda. But any time I've met her, she's been kind of mean, just like the story says."

"But you have to treat her differently than the story says for her to act any differently." Momiji paused again.

"Hey, I guess you're right!" He smiled up at her. "Are you going to try to be her friend, Tohru?"

"I'm going to try my best. Like I always do."

"Then I will too!" He shouted and laughed as he finished off the cone and bounced forward toward the bridge where Haru would be with Kyara. They were just sitting by the water, not looking like they were saying a word, Haru skipping rocks clear to the other side.

"Hey! Hey! Haru! Kyara!" Momiji called delightedly as he ran toward them. Kyara looked up with slight surprise that he had acknowledged her at all. But she hid it quickly. He came to a quick stop right behind them. "You guys have fun sitting here?" He asked cheerily.

"Not all of us have to be bouncing around constantly." Haru said.

"But you weren't even talking either!" Haru rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes silence is the best sound in the world." Haru stood and picked up Momiji's hat to ruffle his hair and put it back. "Come on, squirt, let's go home."

"Okay. Bye, Tohru! Bye, Kyara!" And the boys set off toward the Sohma estate, Momiji chattering all the way. They stood and watched them until they disappeared around the bend then Tohru turned to Kyara.

"Ready to go?"

"I guess." They went in the other direction, heading to Shigure's. It was a while before either of them said anything.

"Hey... Tohru?"

"Yes?"

"Why the hell are you so nice to me. Nobody else is."

"Well, I try to make as many friends as possible. And it's a lot easier if you're nice." Tohru answered with a smile.

"So you're saying I don't have any friends because I'm not always smiling like I'm a lunatic?" Tohru shook her head.

"No, Kyara, you don't have any friends because nobody gives you a chance. I believe you could be a great friend if you would give me a chance." Kyara stopped and stared at her in disbelief. Then started walking again. They didn't say anything else until they got home. Kyara's motorcycle was gone. Hatori's car was sitting in front of the house.

"Hey, what the hell, who took my bike?" A blur dropped from the tree next to them almost making Tohru squeal except Kyo put his hand over her mouth to stop it.

"Quit your yowling, both of you. I've been waiting on you two to get back. Relax, Yuki hid your bike out of sight. Akito decided to tag along on Hatori's trip."

"You came to warn me?" Kyara asked cautiously.

"Only because I'm the only one who could get out without Akito really caring. You gotta find somewhere else to be. Both of you. I don't like him getting around you." He said to Tohru. She nodded.

"I know just the place. Come on Kyara."

"I want my bike."

"Well I don't know where Yuki hid it, he wouldn't even let me tag along."

"I know. Come on, Kyara, it's this way." They turned and went back down the long drive to the secret base. There was the motorcycle, under another tarp like the one covering the plants. Kyara handed Tohru her helmet and jacket.

"But what about you?"

"Not far where we're going is it?"

"Well no, not really but..."

"But nothing, it's quite obvious your life is more important to Yuki and Kyo than mine." Tohru nervously put on the equipment then got on the motorcycle awkwardly behind Kyara who kicked it to life and shot off. Tohru gave directions to her as best as she could over the whipping wind and the intermittent thunder of the coming storm. It was starting to rain by the time they got to Hana's where she knew Uo would be also. When they knocked on the door, both even answered.

"I'm so sorry for not calling, Hana, but I thought it would be nice to spend a little more time with you two. Kyara seems to take to you the best of anybody outside the family."

"I am capable of speaking for myself, you know." Kyara pointed out. "Not a charity case. It was my idea, but I didn't really know if you wanted me around or not."

"Any friend of our Tohru's is a friend of ours."

"Besides, we like you, you got a style all your own. A lot like someone else we used to know."

"Please, come in." Hana offered.

* * *

><p><strong>So, do you know who she sounds like? Huh, huh, huh? COME ON GUESS! In a review, if you please.<strong>


	5. A Familiar Friend

**Nobody wonder who it is that my dear Kyara seems like?**

**Kyara: Come on! Can somebody just let me in on the big secret?**

**Me: All in due time, young padawan. **

**Kyara: What does that even _mean_?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So you really grew up in an all-girl dojo?" Uo asked as they sat around the table in Hana's room with the tea in front of them.<p>

"Yeah."

"So you must be like a master."

"Far from it. About as advanced as my brother, still can't beat that damn ra- I mean Yuki."

"Wow the prince and carrot-top grow up in one too?"

"Kyo did for a few years but Yuki was much more casual about it."

"Whaddaya know, Hana, Prince is perfect after all."

"Certainly seems so. Kyara, you haven't touched your tea." Kyara quietly lifted the small cup to her mouth while Tohru ran interference. She couldn't believe how much she'd just given away to outsiders. Why was she spouting information like this?

"So the fan club must not be happy about yet another female at the Sohma house."

"I don't live at the Sohma house."

"Oh? Well, I thought you lived with Tohru and the others since you walk to school with them." Uo said.

"She assumed you meant the main house. Am I right, Kyara?" Hana asked her.

"There's another Sohma house?"

"Not nearby." Tohru and Kyara both blurted out quickly.

"Well, if it's not nearby, then why did you assume I meant there?"

"I'm not sure, I thought it would be strange you thought so." Kyara covered up her tracks skillfully after Tohru's help.

"Ah, ok. Well, the fan club isn't very happy with you living with Yuki then?"

"I really don't care what those high and mighty princesses think."

"Princesses? They wish!" The other two girls laughed and Uo began wondering aloud what the mean group were concocting for Kyara. She watched in silence with her cup of tea. Tohru and Hana were just as quiet. Except Hana was sitting across from her and staring directly at her.

"Well, whatever they try, just let us know if they get annoying, we'll have your back, okay?" Uo said cheerfully and Kyara and Hanna turned their attention back to her.

"Appreciate the gesture, but I think I can handle a few whiny bitches."

"A few she says."

"They are in greatly annoying numbers."

"Just how many are we talking here?"

"More than we could ever know." Hana said ominously.

"Spans every grade level."

"And they wouldn't be afraid to descend on you, en masse."

"Great. Way to go Yuki, make my life miserable just by being you. He's my cousin, better believe _I'm_not interested."

"They don't care really. Although they did lay off of Tohru after a few threats from Hana here."

"Say, Kyara, you think we should check in at the house? It's getting awfully late." Kyara nodded.

"Okay, I'll go call in, be right back." She left the room and they heard her footsteps recede down the hall and the stairs.

"So, why are you two really here so unexpectedly?" Kyara looked down. She didn't think she could lie. They seemed like nice people. Besides what was the harm in giving them a basic overview?

"The head of the Sohma family was at the house when we got home. He doesn't know I'm here. I'm not allowed."

"What?"

"Poor thing, you've been banished?" Kyara narrowed her eyes.

"Do not pity me, psychic."

"But why are you banished?" Uo asked.

"That is something that is family business." She snapped. Then she took a deep breath, let it out and composed herself again. "I'm sorry, I just can't tell you. It's bad. Really bad." The footsteps were coming back. She slid the door open partially.

"Are you ready to go, Kyara?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm beat." All three girls got up and followed Tohru back down the stairs. Hana and Uo watched in shock as they walked toward Kyara's bike.

"This yours?" Uo asked, brushing her hand along the frame of the motorcycle.

"Yep. Only real possession I have. Other than a few clothes of course."

"Hana." Uo said without looking at her.

"I know, I'm thinking the same thing."

"It looks just like it."

"Uncanny."

"What in the hell are you guys talking about?" Both of the other girls looked to Tohru so Kyara did too.

"It looks like my mom's old motorcycle."

* * *

><p><strong>My, oh, my, the puzzle pieces fall into place. R&amp;R please all? This was a twist I didn't plan when I started the story but I realized it myself about halfway through chapter 2 or 3<strong>


	6. A Painful Past

**Yay its all done! Very very short though... SORRY!**

* * *

><p>"Why wouldn't you have told me something like that?" Kyara screamed. They were home again after an awkwardly long ride.<p>

"Kyara, what the hell are you doing? Don't yell at her like that." Kyo countered as he entered the room.

"Well, _apparently_, she's Kyoko's _DAUGHTER _and didn't mention anything."

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?"

"Kyoko? Red hair, nice bike, pretty trench coat?" Kyo just stared blankly at her.

"You ridiculously stupid tom-cat, how can you forget someone who was so good to you? To us!" Kyo's eyes widened.

"You..." He said looking at Tohru. "Those eyes, I knew I knew them."

"And the lightbulb comes on."

"You two knew my mother?"

"She was like another mother to us after ours died. It was the only time Kyo and I saw each other until Kyo told the sensei where I was and he sent me to the dojo."

"Where were you living until then?"

"Couple nights here, couple nights there, Kyoko set me up with an old friend for a night or two whenever she could but I was mostly on the street."

"So your motorcycle...?"

"It's really hers. The last and best thing she ever did for me before she..." She trailed off and stared gloomily at the ground.

"Kyo... why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I don't have to explain myself for something I didn't mean to do." He stomped out of the room.

"I'm, I'm going to bed. Good night Tohru." Kyara left the room gloomily. Tohru cleared the table from the boy's dinner of leftovers then went up to her own room. She looked over to her mom's picture on the window sill. "Mom, why didn't you ever just bring her home?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Kyoko, why do you help me and Kyo?"<em>

"_Because I would want someone to take care of my baby if something happened to me." The red head hugged the young twelve year old girl tightly. "Come on, birthday girl, I have a present for you." Kyara walked next to Kyoko up the street and around the corner where Kyoko had parked her bike. __They stopped in front of it and just looked at it._

"_Are we going somewhere?"_

"_Nope, we're here." Kyara looked at her puzzled. Kyoko laughed and handed Kyara the black helmet on the seat. Then it connected._

"_No way! You're giving me your...?" Kyoko laughed again and pulled Kyara in for another hug. _

"_Of course. You're like my other daughter. Although I don't think she would appreciate the bike as much." She said with a chuckle. She stepped back with a smile. "Now, I have to go home and see that daughter. Do me a favor and give this to Kyo when you see him?" Kyoko handed her a small square box wrapped in red and black. She nodded and Kyoko smiled at her then waved a little before she turned and walked away._

"Kyara?" Said a deep voice from the woods. She stood where she had been sitting on the roof. It had only been uttered but she'd felt her ears pop out to catch it. Could only mean it was one of three people, one was dead, and she doubted it was Kyo. She dropped down to the trees right in front of Haru. "Hey, there you are. Hatori said that Akito dropped by."

"Yeah, Kyo hung outside until Tohru and I got home then we ran for it when he warned us. We only got back an hour ago. Haru." The bull stopped looking up at the sky long enough to glance at her out of the corner of his eye, telling her she had his attention.

"Did you know Tohru was Kyoko's daughter?"

"Kyoko?" He asked blankly.

"I'll take that as a no."

"That's the woman who helped you on the streets, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Then how does Kyo repay her? He lets her die."

"What was he supposed to do, let everyone know what he was."

"I would have."

"And Akito would've had you killed."

"I don't care, she'd be alive at least." Haru shook his head.

"Typical self-involved Kyara." He put his arm around her neck and kissed her temple then began to walk away.

"Haru..." He stopped but didn't look back.

"You really got to go?"

"Yeah, Akito doesn't know I'm gone."

"Okay. She said sadly."

"He's gonna find out eventually, you know."

"Yeah. I'm ready."

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it was so short but what about all the reveals? It was interesting even for me.<strong>


	7. Gifts

**Super short, I know, why even post it? I just got to what seemed like a stopping point that didn't seem like it could be pulled off correctly with a line break, working on the next as you read, if it's not already up!**

* * *

><p>Kyo opened the top drawer of the dresser in his room, now occupied by his twin. He pulled out a black gift box with ribbon folded underneath it, taking off the lid. Inside lay a silver chain with two K's and a bell between them. The bell jingled slightly as he gingerly lifted it out of the box. He'd worn it every day from the time Kyara had brought it to him, saying it was from Kyoko for their birthday, until the day he'd watched her walk in front of that car crossing the street to see him. He had been too stunned to think. It had all happened faster than he could discern which was more important: His secret, or the person who'd been such a friend to him. He and Kyara had never had a great relationship but when she'd found out what had happened, she'd screamed at him and disappeared on Kyoko's bike, not to be seen again until a few days ago. As per usual, Hatori had kept up with her and that was the only way they'd known where or how she lived. But Kyo hadn't needed him to know she was fine. If anything had happened to her, he would have felt it. If it was bad enough, her share of the cat's curse would have transferred to him and all hell would have broken loose. He hated to admit how scared he was of her transformed self. It was stronger, faster, bigger, meaner than his was on its best day. Or worst, as the case may be. He hated that she was as strong as he was while battling that stronger force. He hated that she had gotten away. He hated she still wanted to try and be his sister. After all that he'd done, all they'd both said, she still had that extra strength past the physical and spiritual to forgive him and he didn't. He clenched the necklace in his fist and slung the box across the room. The door slid open and Kyara stepped in. Looking a lot like a wet cat. She noticed him standing there and stopped.<p>

"Oh, sorry, do you want your bed tonight? I can sleep on the roof, if you want, the sky is clear now so it's..."

"Would you just shut up?" Her mouth closed and she looked worse. Actually, she looked like Tohru when he'd shoved his foot in his mouth, like he often did. Instead of risking it again, he just pointed to the spare bed that had been set up in his room when she'd arrived. She looked at it, then to him, smiled as much as her fatigued disposition would allow her, and walked over only to crash face-first in the pillows, not bothering to so much as pull back the blanket. He looked at the silver chain in his hand, sighed, and walked over, setting it on the table next to Kyara's bed. She'd always liked the girly little thing more than him anyway. He undressed and crawled into his own bed, ignoring the loud snores already coming from the other bed.


	8. Reasoning

Kyara was groggy waking up in the morning. She barely remembered how she'd gotten off the roof and definitely didn't remember getting to her room. She opened her eyes fractionally. A silver glint caught her attention. She reached out and brought the chain closer to her eyes so she could see what it was through the morning haze. It jingled as it left the table top. She gasped and looked over to Kyo's abandoned and messy bed. The chain dangled from her fingers as carefully as her brother had originally retrieved it out of it's box the night before. She remembered now, walking in, seeing him standing there with the chain clenched tight in his fist. She'd babbled something, she didn't remember what, and he'd told her to shut up and pointed her to this bed. But why would he leave this on her table? She carried it carefully down the stairs to the breakfast table where Yuki and Kyo sat with their elbows on the table watching the television while Shigure read the paper. Tohru, she guessed, was in the kitchen.

"Kyo?" He looked up with his usual disinterest. "Did you mean to leave this on my table?" She held up the chain.

"Yeah." He said irritatedly.

"Oh." She said with surprise. "Thank you." She knew better than to say anything else and clasped the chain around her neck with her warding beads, hearing it jingle as it settled on her collar bone. She took her seat next to him quietly, turning her attention to the television program. Another few minutes and the door slid open, Tohru carrying in 6 plates.

"Oh, Kyara, you're up." She said, looking sheepish. She set the plates down, putting the extra on the corner between Shigure and Kyara then turning to the other girl, bowing slightly. "I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way, I didn't mean to keep any secrets from you."

"Tohru, please don't, it just surprised me. Sit down. Why did you make 6 plates?" Her answer was the door opening and a lazy looking black and white haired young man walking through it. "Haru?"

"It seems I've been added to Shigure's House of Strays." He said monotonously, hanging his white jacket over a peg and taking his place out of the table. Kyara looked around the table as if she missed something. Shigure folded his paper over and smiled slightly.

"Akito believes Haru needs to spend some more time out of the Sohma house. After a little suggesting from Hatori." Kyara understood and smiled back, looking to Haru who was slowly eating his breakfast.

"Are you okay with that, Haru?" He looked up minimally and lifted his slim shoulders, then returned to his food.

"Thank you so much for this wonderful looking food, Tohru!" Shigure exclaimed before taking to his own plate like a pig to a trough. When breakfast was over, Tohru cleared the plates, Yuki following sleepily to help wash them, Kyo announced he was going out and did just that, and Shigure's agent showed up looking desperate as usual and now had him literally chained to his writing table, leaving Haru and Kyara to wander around the land.

"Pretty little necklace you have there." He observed after a while. The bell had probably finally caught his attention.

"It was Kyo's."

"I know. I remember when he used to wear it."

"I don't know why he gave it to me. I know he loves it, even if he won't wear it because of what happened." He said after another long break.

"Maybe that's why he gave it to you." Kyara looked at him, confusion written all over her face. "Sorry, thoughts making themselves into words. Maybe he saw how much Kyoko's death had effected you and your relationship with him and we all know he's not much for words."

"You should talk. That's the most you've said since I got here. But I don't think Kyo cares much what our relationship is like."

"It seems very un-Kyo-like, yeah, but who really knows?" He wandered in a different direction and Kyara followed him. He came to a stop at a stream and sat down. She smiled and shook her head while she sat next to him. He was something else. She leaned against his shoulder and heard the necklace jingle. Maybe he was right. Maybe Kyo really did care whether she was alive or dead. God knew she'd be wrong about him before.

"Kyara!" Tohru called as she and Haru approached the house again. Her two friends flanked her in the door.

"Hey, Red, we're headed into town. Wanna come?" Kyara smiled a little.

"Sure, let me change, okay?" She went up to the bedroom and found Kyo sitting at the window. She thought away from everyone else would be best to talk to him so she tried her best. "Kyo?" He looked at her again. "Why'd you give it to me?"

"You don't like it, you can give it back."

"No, I love it, I just wondered why you don't."

"Who said I didn't?" But on that note he stood and walked out, slamming the door behind him. She stared after him for a moment then went to the closet, emerging in a short black skirt, edged in blue and one of Kyo's black shirts, none of hers being clean. When she came back down the stairs, Haru was lazing on the porch. She said good bye to him and he nodded in return.

"So, where're we going?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, please someone play this game with me once? Where you think they're gonna go. Updates will be withheld until I get at least one guess ;P<strong>_


End file.
